Fluctuations in mood, either in the direction of excitement, elation and euphoria, or contrariwise in the direction of unhappiness, malaise and depression, are of common occurrence in the ordinary individual. Normal changes in the upwards directions are rarely of such a degree as to necessitate medical attention. However, fluctuations in the depressive direction may be of a frequency or a magnitude as to require medical attention.
The compounds of the present invention have been observed to selectively remit reserpine extrapyramidal motor deficiencies. Thus, they are useful as central nervous system stimulants, mood elevators and psychic energizers in the treatment of depressed mental health conditions. Similarly, the compounds of this invention are useful in the treatment of catalepsy and Parkinsonian-like effects resulting from the administration of certain neuroleptic agents.
The closest art known to applicants discloses a series of 5-alkyl-4-amino-s-triazole-3-thiols stated to have analgetic and antiinflammatory activities, George et al., J. Med. Chem. 14, 335 (1971). Disclosed therein are four compounds containing a triazolothiadiazine nuclear moiety. These compounds, however, lack the additional benzocycloalkyl portion of the nucleus necessary for the compounds of the present invention. Moreover, the prior art compounds possess completely different pharmacological properties from those properties described for the compounds of this invention.